Wish Down The Drain
Wish Down The Drain is the Second Album of Artist Seth Hilton Background Information Hilton Announced in October 2008 that he was in the recording studio to record the album with producers John leo and Brittnay Yuma. This Album contains 12 songs and on the deluxe contains 15 songs including bonus extras. Hilton made this album to represent that any dream can come true, the basic background was to show your wishes can come true and he was inspired when he went to disney land in Feburary 08. This Album Features His Hit Singles "Wish Down The Drain" , "I Want To See You" and "Do Not Follow My Way". This Album Peaked #1 on the billboard charts in early 2009 and went diamond in May 2009 2 months the realease, in the 2009 records this album is in the top 3 most sold internet albums. It Sold Over 20,000 copies Worldwide and is going to contiune to sell. It Has won over 10 awards so far and is continued to win more. Realease/ Promotion This Album Was Promoted WorldWide on the internet, and in the US on TV, Which led people to buy it as a CD. This Album was sold in US, Canada, Mexico, United Kingdom, Ireland, Brazil, Argentina, Japan, New Zealand, Austraillia. This Album was Realeased in the US on March 2, 2009 and Realeased in the UK on March 6, 2009. TrackListing #Wish Down The Drain 3:36 #Genie in A Bottle 3:37 #I Want To See You 3:52 #Follow Your Own Path 2:58 #Come Back To Me 3:20 #My Broken Heart 4:26 #Wisher 1:16 #Dreams Are True 3:38 #Thats How You Know 3:10 #True Love 3:56 #Do Not Follow My Way 3:56 #Keeps Getting Better 3:23 Bonus Tracks: *13. Wish Down The DrainRemix 2:11 (Bonus Track Platinuim Editon) *14. Wish Down The DrainRemix 3:37(Bonus Track Platinuim Editon) *15. I Want To See YouStar Remix 3:58(Bonus Track Platinuim Editon) *16. Genie In A Bottle Remix 3:39(Bonus Track & Japense Platinuim Editon) *17. TrainWreck 3:33 (Bonus Track Brazil Standrad & International Deluxe Editon) *18. Dont Let Me Be 3:20 (Bonus Track Deluxe Editon) *19. Behind The Scenes Wish Down The Drain Music Video 9:05(Bonus Track Deluxe Editon) *20. Wish Down The Drain In The Studio 9:02 (Bonus Track Deluxe Editon) *21. Wish Down The Drain Music Video 3:38 (Bonus Track Deluxe Editon) *22. I Want To See You Music Video 3:53 (Bonus Track Deluxe Editon) Singles '''Wish Down The Drain: '''Wish Down The Drain is The Debut & Self- titled Single to the album it was realeased November 9, 2008 as a single and the music video was Realeased Feburary 12, 2009. This Single Peaked #1 on the billboard charts in 2009 along with the album. '''I Want To See You: '''I Want To See You is The Second Single off Wish Down The Drain, it was realeased Janurary 15, 2009 on seth hiltons website and myspace, and the music video premiered March 9, 2009. This is Hiltons Most Certificated Single yet. '''Do Not Follow My Way: '''Do Not Follow My Way is The Thrid and Final Single off the album it was realeased May 2, 2009 as a single and the music video premiered July 22, 2009. Chart Performance